The overarching goal of this NRSA application is to provide a high quality, mentored training experience to develop future thought leaders in cardiovascular clinical research. We will conduct national searches to attract the most promising post-doctoral cardiology fellows into a rigorous clinical research training program that will provide: 1) rigorous didactic training in the methods of clinical research, 2) closely mentored rea world research experience, and 3) structured training and experience in survival skills required for a successful academic career. Trainees will spend at least 2 years in this program and devote 100% effort to the program while they are supported. We are requesting 6 trainee slots at the post-doctoral level. We have selected mentors for the program from among the thought leaders in cardiovascular clinical research at Duke. Ongoing assessment and training of participating faculty mentors on the essentials of good mentoring will be a major feature of our program. Interdisciplinary co-mentoring will be required, with each trainee co-mentored by a methodologist. In addition, trainees will be able to select additional co-mentors from among the excellent faculty participating in this program as well as from among other Duke faculty, depending on each trainee's needs and research interests. For each trainee, several methods will be used to monitor progress, including the creation of a formal Individual Development Plan that will be reviewed regularly by a Scientific Oversight Committee and annually by an External Advisory Board. Outcomes expected from each fellow accepted into this T32 program will include scientific presentations at research conferences/symposia and at national meetings, peer-reviewed publications, an independent research project, and at least one grant application to support the trainee's post-fellowship research. The Program Directors and faculty will assist each graduate in obtaining a faculty position in academics and will further guide and support them as they transition to independent investigators. The proposed NRSA program will organize the abundant resources available at Duke for clinical research into a focused and efficient program for training the cardiovascular clinical research thought leaders of the future.